Faithfully
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Tails has to fill in for a singer for the Chaotix's band. So he invites Sonic and Amy to see his performance. Will his singing have some effect on them? Sonamy one-shot


**A/N:** Hi again.

Pen: This time we shall be reading a favorite piece of mine from Shakespeare's "The Taming of the Shrew"

No, we're bringing the audience another sonamy story.

Pen: Ugh, no cares for great literature, but then again I'm the only *walks away muttering*

Uh, anyway, Sword can you do the disclaimer?

Sword: Alright! I get to do it! The author does not own any property of this story except the plot. All characters used belong to Sega, the song that inspired this was Journey's "Faithfully", and...I'm forgetting something.

Some of the dialouge belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Sword: Oh yeah!

Hey could you go cheer Pen up for me?

Sword: Sure. Oh Peeeennn!

Pen: What?

Sword: En garde!

**Faithfully**

"Thanks again for inviting me Tails," Amy said.

"No problem," Tails answered. They were sitting at a popular club/restaurant. The owner had hired the Chaotix to perform tonight, but their singer had to cancel at the last minute. So the Chaotix had called everyone they knew and finally had gotten Tails to agree.

"I still can't believe they started a band," Amy said, looking at the bar where Vector was getting more than a little tipsy. Charmy was desperately trying to keep him from falling from the chair while Espio merely sighed.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised," Tails replied. "But they're actually really good."

Over at the bar, Vector raised up his glass and said in his slurred speech, "How about another one?"

"I think you've had enough," Espio told him.

"And I think he's right buddy," a gruff voice behind them said. The three of them turned to see Knuckles with Sonic next to him.

Vector growled. "Hey, I'm not your buddy guy!" He jabbed his finger into Knuckles chest.

"Well, I'm not your guy friend!" Knuckles retorted, jamming one of his namesakes into Vector's chest.

"Well, I'm not your friend buddy!"

"Well, I'm not your buddy guy!"

"Woah, woah!" Sonic said, coming between Vector and Knuckles. "Take it easy!"

"Well, we gotta get ready anyway!" Vector said.

"Yeah! Finally!" Charmy shouted excitedly as he flew backstage and Vector followed.

"I apologize for his behavior," Espio said to Knuckles before he too went backstage. "And don't worry, I have a way to sober him up."

"Hmph," Knuckles snorted.

"Hey man, don't let him get to ya," Sonic told him.

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic looked in the direction of the voice and saw Tails waving him over.

"C'mon, there he is," Sonic told Knuckles as they made their way over. They both took seats in the booth that Tails was sitting at.

"Hey Tails," Sonic greeted. Then he realized who Tails had been sitting with. "Er, hi Amy," he said a bit more nervously.

"Hi Sonic," Amy said dreamily.

_Ok, keep your butt half off the seat and watch for signs of pouncing_, Sonic thought to himself. He smiled inwardly at his own joke, because in all honestly, he did like Amy's hugs. Perhaps a little too much.

"Thanks for coming Sonic," Tails said, interrupting his thoughts.

"No problem. I wouldn't miss my little bro's singing debut."

"Hi Knuxie," a sultry voice said close to Knuckles ear. He whipped around to find Rogue standing there.

"Whaddaya want Batgirl?" he growled.

"What? A girl can't stop to get a drink and say hi to an old friend?" Rogue asked innocently.

Knuckles just growled. "Freakin' kleptomaniac," he muttered. Rogue hit him on the head and then sat down next to them.

"So Tails, what's this I hear about you singing?" Rogue asked, turning to the attention to the young kitsune.

"Well the Chaotix are playing here tonight and I'm supposed to be their singer," he glanced at a wristwatch on his wrist. "Oh no! I was supposed to be backstage ten minutes ago! Excuse me!"

And just like that, he was gone leaving the other four there. They talked about meaningless things and talked about their jobs while they waited for the Chaotix band. The whole time Sonic was having trouble keeping his eyes off Amy. Everytime she talked, it was like he was hypnotizing him with some spell that made everything in the club go out of focus, except for her.

"Sonic. Yo Sonic!" Knuckles pushed Sonic's shoulder.

"Huh? Wha?" Sonic came out of his dream-like state. "What is it?"

"They're on," Knuckles replied.

Sonic turned his gaze toward the stage to see Vector holding an electric guitar while Espio was holding a bass guitar. Charmy held two drumsticks above an enormous drum set and Sonic thought he could see Charmy's eyes sparkle at the thought of all the noise he could make. Then he saw Tails in front, with a microphone in front of him and a keyboard as well.

"Tails can play the keyboard?" Amy asked, turning to Sonic.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't even know he could sing," Sonic responded.

Tails adjusted the mic and, once he got a thumbs-up from the rest of his bandmates, spoke into it and said, "Uh, hi. The first song we're going to play is dedicated to two people in the audience tonight." He grinned widely they each started to play they're instruments.

"Knuckles, would you like to dance?" Rogue asked him, as other couple began to get up and move to the dance floor.

"Not on your life, Batgirl," Knuckles replied.

Rogue pouted and then turned to Sonic. "How about you blue boy?"

"Uh, ah, I-er," was all Sonic could say. He didn't even know how to dance and he hadn't expected that.

"C'mon. Let's go," Rogue grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Once there, she pressed herself against Sonic. He couldn't help, but notice how her chest felt against his chest, and this just made him sweat more than he was.

"Wow, Tails sounds good," Amy commented.

Knuckles nodded. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Uh, Amy. Would you like to dance?"

Amy's eyes lit up at the thought of dancing. "Sure!" And she pulled Knuckles out to the dance floor, much like Rogue had done to Sonic.

_What is it with girls and dancing?_ Knuckles wondered.

Sonic had noticed Amy dragging Knuckles onto the dance floor and since then, he made sure he had a constant view of them.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," Rogue commented. No answer from Sonic. Rogue glanced behind her and saw Knuckles and Amy dancing much like Sonic and her were. "Or someone," she chuckled.

"Wha?" Sonic asked.

"Let's see if we can't get you closer," Rogue said, as they danced their way to the other couple.

Knuckles saw Rogue and Sonic dancing toward him. Rogue winked at him and he gave a small smile. He started to dance toward Rogue and Sonic.

Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Knuckles. "Can I cut in?" he asked. Sonic nodded and stepped aside as Knuckles took Rogue's hands and they moved away from Sonic and Amy, but not so far away that they lost sight of them. Sonic glanced over to Amy, who now stood there without a partner.

Amy looked up to Sonic with hopeful eyes and gave a small smile._ Please ask me! Oh, please ask me!_ was all that she could think.

That's when Sonic finally noticed what he had been noticing for a while now. She looked so innocent and beautiful and he had finally fallen for her. He took a steap towards her.

At this, both Sonic and Amy glanced up at Tails, but he made no indication that he noticed them or that those weren't the real lyrics.

Now Sonic realized that he was right in front of Amy. Apparently, she realized it as well, because her eyes showed surprised and her whole face was red from blushing.

_Now or never_, Sonic told himself. "Uh, Ames?"

"Yes?" Amy asked, leaning closer to him.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Of course!" Amy answered.

Sonic felt relieved, but then again tensed up as he held Amy closer to him and tried to dance, for her sake.

* * *

"Well?"

"I don't know. I can't see them- Oh wait, there they are!"

"Not so loud Knucklehead!" Rogue hissed, as they kept trying to dance, despite the stares from other couples. "Are they dancing?"

"Yeah," Knuckles grinned. "They're really getting into it."

"Well let me see," Rogue told him. After turning, Rogue found them, dancing slow as if without a care in the world. "They do look cute together."

"Yeah, good thing the Chaotix's singer had to cancel or Tails might not have been able to set all of this up," Knuckles said.

"I wonder how he got the Chaotix to agree to play this song though?" Rogue wondered aloud.

"Well, only Charmy really was against it, but me and Vector helped "persuade" him," Knuckles smirked.

"What like how I had to "persuade" you to come?" Rogue asked.

Knuckles blushed. "No, I-er, was curious to hear Tails sing!" he shouted a little to loud.

"Well, anyway, we've done our part," Rogue said as she let go of Knuckles. "So I'm off to pilfer a few things."

Knuckles nodded as Rogue made her way to the exit. Then his eyes shot open. "Wait...I left the island unguarded-Rogue!" he bellowed as he ran to the exit as well.

* * *

"Did you hear something" Amy asked Sonic.

"No, did you?" he asked.

"I thought I heard someone shout," she replied. "Oh well." She put her head back into Sonic's chest and sighed in content.

Sonic smiled down at her and then whispered, "Ames."

Amy looked up and noticed his mouth close to hers, so close that she could only feel his breath. "Sonic?" she asked, before their mouths came together.

Tails looked down from the stage to see Sonic and Amy locked in a passionate kiss. He could only smile for them as he thought_ Yes, it worked! I knew it!_

**A/N: **Well there you go. Feeling better Pen?

Pen: Die you sharp, useless piece of metal!

Sword: Die you ink-filled, piece of plastic!

Well anyway, hope you liked it. Also, I'm taking requests for stories now, so just check out my profile for full details. Til next time.


End file.
